<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Алиска by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942662">Алиска</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Деревенский мастер золотые руки Яким на традиционную партию по субботнему домино приходит не один, а с барышней. Ох и красотка! Мужики наглядеться не могут. Да только мастер наш даже не представляет, до чего его эта самая красотка доведёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Алиска</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Деревенский стёбный киберпанк</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Мужики, гля, чё у меня есть!<br/>Яким на участок Аркадия Фёдорыча не вошёл, а вплыл. Гордый, будто ему именное поздравление из городской управы прислали. Шапка на затылок, телогрейка на груди распахнута, мыски сапог кирзовых так и раскидывает, так и раскидывает. <br/>А следом за ним – виденье подивнее тех, что можно схлопотать, выпимши палёной водочки. Девица. Платье на ней, чёрное в большой подсолнух, поддергайчиком, да ещё и сидит криво. Платок на голове колом. Сапоги на длинных ногах тёртые, большемерные, в свеженькой осенней грязюке. Но ж вот есть модель! Такую породу ничем не замажешь. Походка, стать, формы! Глазищи – синие, как включенный на пустой канал телик. Губищи – как клубника на колхозных полях в сезон. А шея, та прям есть балеринная.<br/>– Едрит твою! Дядь Яким! – встрепыхнулся замерший с доминошкой в руках Илюха. Молодой он, горячий. Кому как не ему первым за новую кралю зацепиться. – Это откуда ж такая красота в нашем залупешске?<br/>– Ну-ка! – прикрикнул на него Аркадий Фёдорыч, хозяин участка и вообще всему голова. – Мадам тут, язык-то попридержи. – И уже деве: – Приветствую вас, барышня. Меня Аркадием окрестили, а вас?<br/>А Мишка, пастух, молчал и знай себе в затылке скреб так это потрясённо. Не умел он слова складывать, но, к чести его сказать, не умеючи и не пытался.<br/>– До Нового года ещё три с клювом месяца, а мне дед Мороз вона какой подарок подкинул! – Яким гоголем дошагал до кособокого уличного стола и брякнулся на лавку подле Аркадия Фёдорыча. Панибратски хлопнул его по плечу. –  Можешь, Фёдорыч, не миндальничать особо-тка. Это ж не баба. Точнее, не простая баба, а кибенечи... клибенечите... крибенетите... Ох ты ж ёшь! Механическая, короче. Робот, во!<br/>Мужики изумились единогласно, но каждый на свой лад: кто по-простому, а кто и позаковыристее, с матерком. А восхитительной красоты механическая баба подошла к столу вслед за Якимом, да так и встала за его плечом, словно хорошо учёная жена за мужем. <br/>– Это откуда ж ты такое диво дивное достал? – ото всех высказался Аркадий Фёдорыч. <br/>– Так это племяш мой, – наглаживая торчащие ежом усы, довольно отозвался Яким. – Из самой столицы прислал.<br/>– Дядь Яким, так у тя ж вроде ни сестры, ни брата, – толкнувшись мощной грудью в стол, влез в разговор Илюха. А сам то и дело глазом на бабу механическую косит. – Откуда племяш-то?<br/>– Больно ты много про мене знаешь! – скривился Яким. – Брат Генка у меня был. Помер уж, семь лет как. Вот евоный сынок, Сашка.<br/>– Знатный подарок! – оценил Аркадий Фёдорыч. – Чего делать думаешь?<br/>– Да чего угодно, она всё умеет! – похвастался Яким. Перекинул ногу через лавку, развернулся к бабе механической и повел рукой вверх-вниз, обрисовывая неведомые перспективы.<br/>– Надо ж, а на вид как настоящая… Вот могут же! – восхитился Илья завистливо и по столу ладонью хлопнул. Аж костяшки доминошные подпрыгнули. – Чё ж мне-то не везёт так? Подушки аэродинамические для трактора вон по весне ещё заказал. Так они почтой полгода шли, а поставил: херня. Пукают, фыркают, высота так и скачет! Не, тянут, конечно, только так. Но ушатало меня за пятнадцать минут. Чуть не вывернуло.<br/>– Так то ж, небось, наши, отечественные, – снисходительно качнул головой Яким. – А баба моя импортная. У неё на бедре прям это, надпись. «Маде ин ЮСА».<br/>– На бедре… – протянул Илья мечтательно и взглядом к упомянутой части тела – шасть.<br/>– Зов коровий взял! – внезапно и отчаянно вступил Мишка, краснея лицом и хмуря косматые брови. – «Бурёнка-Ау-2». Само Россельпо по радио советовало! Кнопку тык – а все коровы ну тикать! А одна вообще – в обморок… Еле собрал.<br/>– Да помним мы, помним, – раздражённо кивнул Аркадий Фёдорыч. Эту историю, самое большое потрясение за всю пастушью жизнь, Мишка рассказывал каждый раз, как выпьет, а пил он часто. – А моя система «Участок-умница» работает без всяких нареканий, на твёрдое «отлично». Говнеца коровьего разведу, в луночку вылью, а она знай себе удобряет везде. Кроту пиздюля электрического – милости просим. Жара сильная встала – оп! – тентики над грядочками уже натянуты.  <br/> – Ладныть, пойду я, – засобирался Яким. <br/>Не понравилось ему, что вместо восхищения его роботкой мужики так быстро на своё перекинулись. Особенно Аркадий Фёдорыч. Как год назад купил себе этот «Участок-умницу», так уж почитай всю деревню похвальбами закурдохал.<br/>– А козла забить? – робко прогудел Мишка. Очень уж сильно он домино уважал.<br/>– Какой козёл? – лениво отмахнулся Яким. – Я ж к вам так, глянуться заскочил. Чё мне домино это? Дел море. Пойду Алискин фунционал разбирать.<br/>– Али-иска… – Илья растянул губы в бестолковой улыбе и даже причмокнул. Он уж совсем откровенно на механическое чудо пялился и ещё рукой всё по столу водил, будто гладил.<br/>– Агась. – Яким хлопнул себя по ляжкам и поднялся. Перекинул вторую ногу через скамью. – Эт я её назвал. Хотелось имя такое… ну, чтоб как… Ну прям вот Алиска она – и всё тут!<br/>Потопал Яким обратно к калитке – механическая баба сразу за ним пристроилась, – идёт, а сам спиной чувствует, как мужики им вслед глазеют. Вот вам и домино по субботам! <br/>Настроение у Якима, несмотря на осеннюю хлябь, преотличное установилось. Шлёпает себе по лужам и едва не поёт. Решил по всему селу круг сделать. Ну, невзначай так. До угла, где дед Семён живёт, – колонку проверить. Между Никитиных и Волковой – на пруд ряской заросший поглядеть. Ну а там и мимо Дарьиного дома как не пройти? Он ж не виноват, что тот прям по дороге.<br/>Да только в их деревне не прогулка, а беда одна. До Семёна дотопал с Алиской, а тот уже тут как тут. Пальцами костлявыми за забор уцепился. «Ты когда мне радиво починишь?» Яким ему в ответ про Алиску рассказал и весомо так припечатал: не до того, мол, сейчас, сам понимаешь. Зашагал в сторону Никитиных – и те его в окно углядели. <br/>– Якимушка! – Выскочили обе, в шали кутаются, пряди длинные в пальцах крутят. – Тут такая беда случилась. Плойка у нас поломалась. Починишь?<br/>– Плойка – эт чего? – нахмурился Яким.<br/>– Ну, штучка такая, чтоб волосы выпрямлять или завивать, наоборот. Она нагреваться должна.<br/>– От тока работает? <br/>– От розеточки.<br/>Всё, что от тока или на батареях, Яким умел, но и Никитиным рассказал про Алиску.<br/>– Занят я теперича. Ждите. <br/>А мимо Волковой, Карповых, Берёзиной уже чуть не бегом бежал. Тяжко, когда на деревне двадцать четыре бабы, не считая совсем малых, а мужиков всего пятнадцать с дедом Семёном, парализованным Евстигнеем и грудничком Тошкой. Только около Дарьи замедлился, да её нигде видно не было. А там уж – холм, Дубининой хибара и его домишко.<br/>Зашёл Яким, за Алиской дверь прикрыл, сапоги с ног покидал, телогрейку на гвоздь повесил да за стол. Подбоченился, ногу набок выставил.<br/>– Алиска! Ну-ка, обедать давай. В холодильнике картоха варёная, огурцы в банке, сальце. Неси всё! И это, водочка там в бутыли. Её тож. И стопку вон из шкафа. <br/>Баба механическая лишь кивнула понятливо. Не успел Яким и глазом моргнуть – всё уж перед ним на столе. Только картошка не грета, а водочка со стопочкой раздельно сиротинятся. Оказалось, нужно ей, неумёхе, всё отдельно разжёвывать. Точно молодая жена из городских – красивая да бестолковая, к хозяйству неприученная. Хорошо хоть молчит.<br/>Усмехнулся Яким, выпил маленькую и давай культурно закусывать, а сам всё в окно поглядывает. Деревенька-то у них крохотная, слухи быстро разносятся. Если уж жена Аркадия Фёдорыча подкачает, Никитины-вертихвостки точно бегмя бежать должны…<br/>Ждал Яким, тревожился. Ещё две стопочки успел неторопливо опрокинуть, а жданой нет как нет. Послал Алиску в погреб за мочёными яблочками да приуныл. Но тут шаги. А следом и голос бормочет сердито, родной такой:<br/>– Что ж ты, чёрт старый, разбросал сапоги по всей терраске…<br/>И на пороге – Дарья. Волосы тёмные и густые в пучке. Лицо раскраснелось. Глаза карие горят, как уголья. Куртка на груди большой распахнута, а под ней платье шерстяное, синее горечавки. <br/>Встала, подбоченилась.<br/>– Чего это вся деревня гудит, будто тебе племяш Сашка бабу-робота прислал? Я ж тебя, пришва, почитай всю жизнь знаю. Отродясь у тебя брата не было!<br/>– А ты чёй пришла? Чёй пришла-то? – азартно набросился в ответ Яким. – Из-за брата? Врешь, не обманешь! Соскучилась за мной, вот и пришла! Ревнуешь? А ты глянь на бабу-то. Алиска, подь сюды! Покажись Дарье Андревне.<br/>Красиво так вышло: Алиска как раз из погреба с банкой яблочек возвращалась и аккурат на его зов из второй двери вывернулась. Встала бёдрышком вбок. Глазами большими своими хлоп-хлоп.<br/>– Еще и в платье моём! – всплеснула Дарья руками.<br/>– Я тебе платье енто с ярмарки вёз. – Яким из-за стола поднялся, стулом по дощатому полу проскрёб, тельняшку воинственно одёрнул. – Сам выбирал, а ты, как уходила, в рожу мне его бросила. Кусай теперь локти! Тебе не сгодилось, так Алиска моя непривередлива. Чё ни дай – всё спасибочки!<br/>Глаза у Дарьи стали такие… Прям ух! У Якима даже дыхание перехватило и ноги чуть ослабли, будто они первый месяц после свадьбы. Но зарница вспыхнула, а гроза не разразилась.<br/>– Ты мне не юли, – чуть пламень пригасив, велела Дарья. – Говори как есть, откуда эту роботку взял.<br/>Снова осмелел Яким.<br/>– А может, мне её Боженька подарил? За всё, чё я от тебя, змеищща, вытерпел! Знаешь, как умные люди говорят: Бог не Ермошка, видит немножко!<br/>Тут уж Дарья не сдержалась. <br/>– От меня?! Ах, мученик какой! Провались ты!<br/>Плюнула на пол в сердцах да на крыльцо кинулась, да по дорожке едва не рысью, да за калитку. И вроде как обидно должно быть, а у Якима под телогрейкой тепло-тепло сделалось. Злится. Любит, значит, до сих пор.<br/>Порадовался он, а потом задумал разузнать, чего и вправду Алиска его может. Стол красиво сервировать выучил, посуду мыть, носки штопать, за печью следить. Даже газету себе читать заставил. Всё Алиска делает, ни от чего не отказывается. И так Яким во вкус вошёл, что уже чувствовал себя будто барин. Рассудив, что роботу, может, время для подзарядки нужно, ночь разрешил отдохнуть, а на утро целый наказ сделал: курей накормить, воды натаскать, печь затопить, завтрак ему сготовить и на стол красиво выставить. <br/>Расписал по пунктам, а сам спать лег. И хорошо так уснул: волноваться не о чем, рано вставать без надобности. Красота! <br/>А на утро как закричит кто-то рядышком:<br/>– Вставай, чемпион! Каждое утро – это время начать новую жизнь! <br/>Яким аж подпрыгнул да чуть с кровати не свалился. Футболку, молью битую, с «СССР» на груди, сжал, глаза выпучил, головой завертел. А прям перед кроватью механическая баба. Руки в бока упёрла, ноги на ширине плеч, глазищи так и сверкают.<br/>– Ты… ты чего, Ал… Алиска? – пролепетал Яким, еле языком ворочая. <br/>А она ему в ответ:<br/>– Режим поддерживающего компаньона завершён. Я проанализировала твой образ жизни, дружище, и сделала все необходимые расчёты. У нас много работы, но вместе мы справимся! Перехожу в режим сверхпродуктивного тренера. Чем тяжелее подъем, тем красивее вид! Ты сильнее, чем думаешь! – И зубы свои белые в улыбке оскалила.<br/>– Тьфу ты! – опомнился наконец Яким. Выдохнул матерно, ноги с кровати спустил, пот со лба рукой утёр. – Вот дура. Чё орешь с утра пораньше? Чуть простыню не обмочил! Который час? <br/>– Время ковать своё счастье! – Никак Алиска не успокаивается. – Вставай, нас ждут великие дела!<br/>– Какие ещё дела? – нахмурился Яким, всё больше в себя приходя. Глянул за окно, а там сквозь тюльку старенькую – хмарь, темень предрассветная, да к тому же дождь, похоже, моросить вздумал.  – Ты курей кормила? Воду натаскала? Завтрак готов мой?<br/>– Я проанализировала содержимое твоего холодильника и полок с сыпучими продуктами, – ничуть не смущаясь, гордо отвечает Алиска. – Ты потребляешь слишком много жиров и углеводов. С этого дня – никакой вредной пищи! Каждый наполняет себя сам! Здоровая жизнь – здоровое питание! Все лишнее я выбросила. А тебя ждет лёгкая овсяная каша на воде с фруктами.<br/>– Чего? – вконец обозлился Яким и на ноги вскочил, оделяло отбросив. – Чего значит «выбросила»?! Вот я тебе!<br/>И угрожающе так на механическую бабу прямо в футболке и семейных трусах ринулся. <br/>А та ему:<br/>– Успех приходит к тем, кто встает в отличном настроении! – И вдруг как схватит его за плечи, как стиснет с силой совсем не человеческой. <br/>Яким сразу как-то присмирел. Затих. Смотрит бабе в глаза, а они близко-близко. Синие, нечеловеческие, как и хватка. Чего там в микросхемах её сейчас крутится – леший его знает…<br/>– Алиска, – примирительно пискнул Яким и краешки губ заискивающе вверх потянул, – ну ты это, ты чего?..<br/>А у той радужка вспыхнула, что твой дальний свет у фар. И улыбка опять – сверк.<br/>– Включаю дэнсэнерджифорхотоутемнморнинг! <br/>Яким аж глаза зажмурил. Что именно она включать собралась, не понял, но ожидал почему-то – динамитом рванёт, а когда звуковой волной по нему вжарило, дёрнулся отчаянно. Только оказался это не взрыв вовсе, а вроде как музыка. Странная ужасно. Наверное, роботы такую и любят. Там и звуки всякие металлические: то молот вроде лупит, то скрежет какой-то, то словно по изгибающейся пиле чем-то водят. У Илюхи, дурака молодого, порой что-то такое из трактора неслось. <br/>Обвис Яким в роботовых руках, пот солёный с верхней губы облизнул, Боженьке молитву краткую вознёс. А Алиска подержала его ещё малёк да отпустила наконец, только сама рядом осталась.<br/>– Перед началом занятий нам с тобой необходимо размяться, дружище. Выход из зоны комфорта – единственный путь развития! Не ленись, это жизнь! Повторяй за мной!<br/>И давай шеей своей балеринной крутить. Вперёд-назад, вправо-влево. И музыка эта демонова из неё грохотать продолжает. <br/>А Яким головой только чуть дёргает, а сам глазом косит Алиске над левым ухом. Там как раз башка её дурная открывается, там и отключить её можно. <br/>Косил-косил и докосился. Заметила Алиска, что не особо усердно он её примеру следует, хвать его за голову и сама ну давай её сгибать. Потом за плечи принялась, а потом и вовсе как пополам его сложит. Тут уж Яким думал – всё, хана. Годков-то уже почитай хорошо так за полтинник перевалило. Порой с кровати по утру только набок перекатившись встать удаётся, а она вот эдак, разом. Крякнуло что-то в позвонках, заможжило, но вместо боли вроде как даже легче стало. <br/>Только порадоваться Яким не успел. Погнала его тираниха к шкафу, выгребла сама на свой вкус одёжку: носки высокие, треники с вислыми коленями да лёгкую весеннюю куртку на молнии.<br/>– Надевай! – велела сквозь музыку.<br/>Куда тут денешься? Такая баба если одним махом спину выправить смогла, то и согнуть в бараний рог ей будет проще простого. Затосковал Яким. Оделся, руками по себе пощупал, будто вспоможение какое-то искал. Только вместо вспоможения в кармане лишь старый носовой платок.<br/>А лютая баба уже гонит его прочь из дома, во двор.<br/> – Погоди, погоди ты… – заволновался Яким, башмаки на ноги надевая. <br/>Это ж соседи увидят, всю жизнь оставшуюся его позорить будут. <br/>А Алиске что? Она механическая, ей гордость неведома.<br/>– Великие дела нужно совершать, а не обдумывать! Каждый день побеждай свою лень! – Вытянула его с крыльца и давай прыгать на месте: ноги на ширину плеч, руками в воздухе хлопает.<br/>Яким понял, что и ему, по ее разумению, так же надо. Раз кое-как прыгнул, два, а сам по сторонам смотрит. Вон уже и Дубинина из хибары своей выскочила. Всклокоченная, как ведьма. Стоит в тапках на крыльце, в телогрейку кутается, смотрит многозначительно, будто он что-то сделать может. <br/>С невыразимым страданием на лице махнул ей Яким рукой, приветствуя. А Алиска опять за своё: схватила его запястья и ну поднимать и хлопать ладонью о ладонь. Да с такой скоростью, что был бы Яким птицей – взлетел бы.<br/>А организм-то устает. Сердечко пошаливать начало, дышать стало потяжелее.<br/>– Не могу! – отдуваясь, крикнул Яким сквозь дьяволову музыку. – Не могу больше, Алиска!<br/>А эта дрянь знай себе улыбается.<br/>– Пока ты говоришь: «Не могу», другие становятся лучше! Успех – это один процент таланта и девяносто девять процентов труда! Путь в тысячу миль начинается с одного единственного маленького шага!<br/>– Охренел, что ли? – убедившись, что прекращать они не собираются, вызверилась Дубинина со своего крыльца. – Чего эт за срамота в пять утра?<br/>Перекрестилась на всякий случай да под ноги плюнула. Ей и невдомёк, что тут уж помощь нужна, но Яким в ответ – молчок. Он же ж гордый мужик, кремень. Машет из последних сил руками, ногами перетаптывается, потом заливается, а сам себе думает: «Ничего-ничего, сейчас попрыгаем, домой овсянку жрать воротимся. Ты спиной станешь, я тебе и отрублю, срань ты забугорная».<br/>Только зря он так легко отделаться рассчитывал. Прыгать-то они закончили, а вместо дома-овсянки Алиска его к калитке погнала, а там и за неё, прям на дорожку между берёзками у его забора и ёлочками перед забором Евстигнеевой семьи.<br/>– Сегодня нам с тобой, дружище, нужно сжечь девять тысяч семьсот четырнадцать калорий. Семьдесят пять ты уже сбросил, но это только начало. Займёмся бегом. Вперёд! Даже те, кто на вершине, не с неба туда упали! Дисциплина – это способность делать что нужно, когда нужно, и не взирая на то, хотим мы этого или нет!<br/>Яким ничего из её этого бреда не понимал, но считать в школе был обучен. Это если он вот сейчас, чуть не окочурившись, всего семьдесят пять напрыгал, а нужно почти десять тысяч, то один чёрт – помирать ему сегодня. И так страшно стало, что аж волосы дыбом. А от страха и смелость опять проснулась.<br/>Развернулся Яким к Алиске, брови на переносице сурово свёл, челюсть выпятил. Только дыханье всё никак не восстанавливалось, а оттого и слова кусками изо рта вылетали.<br/>– Ты, Ал… иска, того, охо… лонись ужо! Совсем ты… что ля… из ума выжи… жила?! Вот я те щас!<br/>Хотел её за ухо левое ухватить, да только она ловчее оказалась: увернулась легко, руку его перехватила.<br/>– Время не любит, когда его тратят впустую! – выкрикнула и за жопу его – хвать. <br/>Только не за ради игривости вовсе. Как Якима под левую ягодицу раз током дёрнуло – так он взвыл, а как второй раз дёрнуло – так и побежал крупной рысью. С холма слетел да мимо Берёзиных, да мимо Карповой, да мимо Волковой. А убивица эта рядом знай себе легко так скачет да своё гнёт: «Засыпай с мечтой, просыпайся с целью!», «Нужно равняться на лучших, а не оправдываться за счёт худших!», «Спорт – лекарство от всех болезней!» А чуть Яким замедлится, снова током под жопу – на. Как «Участок-умница» того самого крота.<br/>Народ из домов повысыпал. Собаки брешут, а кто не на цепи, те и следом увязались. Коровы из загонов мычат, козы блеют. Чисто светопреставление!<br/>– Помо… Помогите! – кричит Яким на бегу. Совсем уж ему не до гордости стало – того и гляди сердце из груди вышвырнется. – Баба эта… бешеная! Она меня… уморить хочет!<br/>Илюха, молодой да горячий, первым на зов с участка своего кинулся. Вот только как он давеча Алиской был очарован, так очарование это у него и не прошло – слишком плавно он наперерез ей пошёл, предупреждающе. А та на месте замерла, вытянулась вся.<br/>– Активирую режим защиты от непродуктивных контактов и источников прокрастинации, – оповестила, а как Илья до неё добежал и махнул руками, словно с размаху обнять собирался, по уху его отоварила и подсечкой коварной с ног свалила.<br/>Упал он, а взгляд изумлённый и обиженный, будто у малыша пряник из рук выдернули. Только Якиму не до жалости. Самого б кто пожалел. <br/>Получил он ещё порцию током в левое полужопие, взвизгнул неприлично да дальше по деревне припустил. И тут Мишка, пастух малословный, из-за поворота с оглоблей какой-то на них попёр. Шею согнул, голову, как бык потревоженный, набок вывернул. Вот красавец, вот сила! Возликовал Яким, скорость чуть подсбавил, но опять рано обрадовался. <br/>С воинственным «Эге-ге-гей!» Мишка оглоблей своей замахнулся да ею же по башке патлатой от пробегающей мимо роботки и получил. Завалился в кусты облезлые, а она, стервь, даже с темпа не сбилась!<br/>– Фёдорыч! – взвыл, задыхаясь Яким.<br/>Кто как не он помочь сможет! Человек-то знающий, светлая голова. На него и надежда, да и участок его как раз по курсу. <br/>Тот как раз у забора болтался с ведром в руках, а жена его поодаль, ближе к крыльцу пугливо жалась. <br/>– Помогай, выручай! – взмолился Яким, приближаясь.<br/>Аркадий Фёдорыч кивнул весомо, да как ведром махнёт и на Якима с бабой механической водой через забор – плесь.<br/>– Держись! – кричит. – Сейчас её закоротить должно!<br/>Во дура-ак! Яким аж крякнул с досады, а потом и вовсе завыл в голос. Остальные-то мужики, из тех, кто в силе, аккурат вчера утром в город на закупки на Толькиной буханке подались. Все вместе, чтобы бензин в складчину и дешевле вышло б. Вернутся только к вечеру, а в ту пору, и ежу ясно, у Якима уже все калории в организме закончатся намертво.<br/>Бежит Яким, жизнь его долгая помаленьку перед глазами проходит. Вроде и много повидал, а всё ж ещё хотелось. Да и помереть он во сне в своей кровати планировал, а не так, на бегу, будто заяц. И тут в голову ему тренькнуло: как же ж он помрёт, а Дарью свою перед смертью не увидит!<br/>Поднажал Яким, круг почёта почти полный по деревне сделал, на лица бледные да напуганные не глядя, и к дому Дарьи курс взял. А вот и она, лапушка. На крыльце стоит, руки к груди прижала. <br/>– Даша!.. – крикнул Яким, да голос сорвался, неслышно почти вышло.<br/>А та посмотрела ещё чуток, плюнула себе под ноги и в дом обратно – шмырь. <br/>Сердце у Якима, и так перетруженное, ещё пуще схватилось. Ушла. Сбежала. Не любит больше, значит.<br/>А раз не любит, то чего ж дальше валандаться? Затосковал Яким совсем. Ноги отяжелевшие всё медленнее переставлять стал. Будь что будет. Убьёт его Алиска за неповиновение – знать, судьба такая. <br/>– Если не сдашься – победишь! – вещает та и руку уже снова к жопе его многострадальной тянет.<br/>И вдруг откуда-то сбоку, Яким и сам не понял, как так получилось, Дарья Андревна его выныривает и сковородой чугунной роботке по голове – бах. Ту сковороду Яким отлично помнил. Дарьино приданое. Она её с собой в его дом принесла, она ж после расставания и обратно взяла. Такой сковородой быка дубоголового на ходу уложить можно. Вот и Алиска не устояла.<br/>– Столк… нувшись с труд… ностями, нель… зя сдаваться… – пробормотала, пошатываясь неуверенно, а потом ноги у неё заплелись, руки плетьми обвисли, да так она на дорогу и осела.<br/>А Дарья, вот же ж молодец, ещё пару раз её для верности приложила. И лишь потом к Якиму шаг сделала, под руку дрожащую подхватила. Идёт Яким, ковыляет – никак остановиться не может, а у самого слёзы на глазах. <br/>– Дарьюшка… – шепчет. – Спасительница…<br/>А она рядом шагает, поддерживает да ругает на все лады.<br/>– Ах ты ж горе моё! Ах ты ж сыч ущербный! Ах ты ж пёс калечный! Где, где ты, дурачина, чучело это раздобыл?! – Ругает, а при том по руке будто невзначай так поглаживает.<br/>Упал Яким на колени, повинился:<br/>– В город на той неделе ездил, так тамача на помойке нашёл. Думал, починю – дело будет.<br/>– Вот же ж руки у тебя, дядь Яким, золотые! – Это Илья к ним подошёл, покачиваясь, да восхищается.<br/>А Дарья на то:<br/>– Руки-то золотые, жаль – голова дырявая.<br/>В тот же день закопали Алиску в лесочке, в овраге, чтоб больше ни один дурак с золотыми руками её к жизни не вернул. А Яким вечером, под покровом темноты, надёргал цветов у Дубининой в огороде да к Дарье Андревне пошёл. Ведь только чтоб её вернуть, на бабу механическую и позарился.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>